


Late Night Interlude

by NidHeddarra



Series: Reader in Asgard [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the soft, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Soft reader, a smol thing, because im trying to get out of writers block, soft Hela, soft fenris, soft soft soft, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: Not every evening is a good one, that doesn't mean you're alone.





	Late Night Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing because I don't want to leave everyone with nothing and because I'm trying to push through writers block. Thanks for reading peeps, this is fresh off the press so to speak. Comments are loved and appreciated.

Hela is sleeping.

 

You can hear her rhythmic breathing at your back and make sure to use it as a focus to keep you there in the present. 

 

Fenris is sprawled out on the floor with his big head on the bed in front of your crossed legs. 

 

Tonight can be confirmed as another sleepless one for you. You’re already used to sitting up in bed covered in sweat and wide eyed so you don’t really complain. Its barely been a week since everything happened to begin with, nightmares were always a guarantee. 

 

Hela shifts in her sleep and curls her body to surround yours till her head is in your lap and her arms are around your waist.

 

Your eyes start to burn and your throat closes up a bit as you look down at how soft Hela looks. She’s been so good to you since everything happened. How did you get so lucky?

 

It isn’t until Fenris is whining and nudging at Hela that you realize you’re silently sobbing. Hela is up and checking around the room before your first tear falls. She has you carefully in her arms the moment she sees what’s going on.

 

“I have you (Y/N) it’s alright. Get it out of you, I’m right here and Fenris is too.”

 

You can feel different parts of not yet healed injuries protest the heaving from your sobs but you can’t find it in yourself to care. You almost lost Hela, you almost  _ lost Hela, you almost lost Hela. _

 

“I am right here. Look at me (Y/N). Look and see my love, I’m here and it’s safe, everything is going to be okay.”

 

Hela cradles your face in calloused hands, letting you rely on her to keep your head up and your eyes on her face. You hadn’t realized you were speaking aloud.

 

Tired from the crying you let Hela lay you both back down, this time with you in Hela’s spot on the bed. It’s cold from her skin and you melt into it, enjoying the relief from the heat that seems to cling to you now.

 

Hela does the same as you and sighs comfortably as she lays where you’ve been sitting.

 

Being surrounded by Hela and the softness that is her bed has you nuzzling into the pillow beneath your cheek. 

 

“Oh you are so precious to me my little flame.” Hella caressed your face for a peaceful moment until Fenris put his big head on both of your hips looking for chin scratches.

 

“Okay you big goof,” you chuckled fondly at the wolfs antics and obliged his need for attention for a moment. Hela rolled her eyes at you both but joined in on the attention giving.

 

“You’ve made my murder wolf very soft.” Hela’s tone held a smile in it.

 

“Nah, if anyone is soft here it’s me.”

 

Cool fingers gripped your chin and turned your face to Hela’s. She didn’t say anything, just stared deeply into your eyes with an unnameable expression on her face. Slowly Hela pressed a kiss into your forehead before pulling back and looking into your eyes again.

 

“You are the strongest flame in the darkest night (Y/N). Never forget that my love.”

 

Your lips found Hela’s in a short, desperate kiss filled with everything you wanted to say but couldn’t. The response was just as intense and you only pulled back when you both were panting.

 

You let Hela place your ear over her heartbeat before closing your eyes and enjoying the eternal coolness of your loves skin. A hand cards fingers through your hair as you let yourself drift.

 

“I know you think this is the end of the world, and that you’re not going to make it,” Hela’s voice was so soft you could barely hear it. Maybe she thought you were asleep? “And I know that you’re scared and feel like a burden. I promise to you (Y/N) you are no burden to me and I will be by your side for as long as I possibly can. I refuse to lose you ever again. You will survive this, and you will be all the stronger for it.”

 

More than anything you want Hela to be right.

 

As Fenris settles behind your back you silently promise to yourself to do everything you can to recover from all of this. Even if you have to cry every night after your dreams to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel. Or Hela. Or Fenris. You know what I own? None of those things. There's your disclaimer.


End file.
